


A love as strong as steel

by nicky0074



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky0074/pseuds/nicky0074
Summary: Alex is heartbroken for losing the love of her life, but one night everything changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl
> 
> Well i don't know where this came from, probably my crazy mind, anyway it's a little angsty,but not too much.  
> I hope you like it

Two months since she's last seen those deep grey eyes staring at her, two months since brown wavy hair have last touched her skin,two months since strong hands have last caressed her cheeks, two months since soft pink lips have last brushed against hers, two months since she's lost her love by her own hands. Two months of emptiness, rage and grief. Alex was now in her apartament near the DEO base, the one she had shared with Astra before she died. The cushions of the sofa felt way too good beneath her back than what she thought she deserved, so she moved towards the small kitchen,opened the fridge and took a bottle of her favourite bourbon, not even bothering to grab a glass. She sat on a chair,staring blankly at the wall in front of her, but as her gaze fell on the frame containing a picture of her and Kara as kids,the memory of Astra's wide smile as she had first seen it flashed in Alex's mind bringing a smile of her own to her lips, before the sharp Image of Astra's cold dead body appeared again making Alex's eyes tear up. She instantly brought the bottle to her lips and drank as much as she could, to the point of feeling sick at her stomach. In the last months she had drunk more than she's ever had in her life, it was her way of dealing with the loss and with the agonizing pain it brought her every single day. Kara had told her to stop several times, of corse she did, she'd told her she was going to destroy herself if she kept on drinking, hearing that made Alex laugh bitterly because no one understood that she was already devastated, there were only ruins left of her. As she drank more and more she began to feel dizzy, her head was spinning so fast she lost her balance. As she fell she expected to connect with the hard floor of the kitchen,but instead she felt strong arms and a warm body catch her just in time. Her eyes were starting to close, but before they did she looked up and saw two big grey eyes. Alex woke up minutes later with a massive headache and as soon as she tried to stand up she felt the familiar touch of two hands pressing her back down as she heard a voice say:" Slow down, take it easy". As she sat back down she suddenly remembered those grey eyes and swiftly looked up taking the view in. Astra was standing tall in front of her, all perfect brown hair soft curves and kind eyes before her. Alex's eyes were opened wide with disbelief and already filling up with tears as she whispered, voice barely audible:" Astra" The woman smiled at her and replied :" Brave One, how are you feeling?" The shorter brunette's eyes filled with anger as she spoke:" How am I feeling? How am I feeling?! What do you think? You were dead Astra! I saw you dying in front of me!" Alex shouted,voice cracking on the last words,then she looked down and asked in a low tone:" How?" Astra took a step towards the agent and said:" I'll explain everything, I promise,but you need to sit back down or you'll collapse again, please calm down" Alex's voice filled with frustrated anger again" I don't fucking care! I need you to tell me what happened. You were gone, you left me Astra! I don't care if I'll have to faint again before tell me. I want the truth, now!" A few seconds of deep silence passed before the older woman started speaking:" After what happened and Non had brought my body back to the base my casket was floated into the space,as it's custom on Krypton. At some point while my body was carried away I got closer to the sun than I had ever been and something happened, I came back to life, the radiations of the sun having healed my wounds enough to give new strenght to my whole sistem. It took me a while to recover, but finally after some time I was able to walk again and later even fly. I'm sorry I have not come to you earlier, but I thought you had already moved on and while I was blinded by my own stubborness I forgot that you deserve to know this. I hope you can for give me..." As she looked up Astra saw Alex, face soaked in tears, hands pressed tightly against her chest trying desperately not to sob; suddenly she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her Brave One tightly. After some time she pulled back a little to see her love's face before saying in a soft whisper:" Ehi, don't cry now, I'm here, I came back to you. I won't leave you again, I promise" she kissed the crying girl's cheeks softly catching a few tears with her lips. Alex sobbed against the general 's chest :" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Astra stared at the brunette's eyes and said :" It's okay Brave One, everything's going to be okay". Then she kissed her shivering lips tenderly and as she did Alex thought that yes, maybe now everything was going to be good again.


End file.
